Starradium (God)
‘Time to know, that you are a liar, a monster and a snappy dresser, you godlike benhole!” Quetzalcoatl, '''known to most as '''Starradium Havenle, '''or as the God '''Starradium, was the God of the Ducks and who created them. Starradium being the older of his twin brother Walaka, has infinitely strong power over him, and was the king of Valhalla (Realms) over centuries, as the dominant force after his brother got imprisoned in Hel. He had the Goddess of Beauty, Light, Life and Power as his spouse, and was otherwise known as Starradia. Quetzalcoatl (Starradium) was the powerful of the sons of the 5 brothers, in which his father was the God of the Hunt, and leader of the Pride. Havenle, his last name, means Elnevah, in duck language, “ruler of a multiverse”. In physical form, Starradium changes into a duck in a kings suit, and could regenerate as fast as 0.01 milliseconds. In the end of Duck Squad: Fall of Peace, he appears on top of the newborn Ivan Ducksmore, saying that he is the hoep for them all, with a cryptogram saying at the end “HE IS THE ONLY WAY”. History Early life and events in DS Starradium was born with his twin brother Walaka. Being older of the twins, Starradium had more power than his brother. As young adults they got to destroy universes and wreak havoc on worlds aside. After his father punished him, he created them Steel-Star-Iridium, which became the strongest metal in the universe, deemed then created something, and did not carry on to follow his brother’s plan to destroy everything. Walaka liberated his own parents in the 2nd dimension, and killing them, fulfilling the prophecy of Ragnarok. Now angered to take on the throne, Starradium escaped into the 4th dimension. Then created Infinity Dimension 1 trillion years later, creating the Infinity gems and the universe. He warned dimension 46 of an invasion of his brother when he returns from Hel, and returned into his paradise. After the death of Walaka, he rested in his chair in Birdland. Appearance In his true form, Starradium (Quetzalcoatl) is a blue star-shaped birdgod that has 2 eyes and a sharp beak in the end, resembling a falcon without the bent-beak. Starradium has 2 arms and hands, instead of wings, but he can change his arms into wings in his desire. Starradium, in his physical form, is shaped into a duck with Uruvian-Starradium armor with a crown of death thorns marked with a star. At full potential, Starradium will glow as bright as the Sun, releasing blue-orange flames, when using the Quetzal Force, which created everything in the franchise. The Quetzal Force was mixed with the body of the young Starradium when he was a kid, but he was already stronger than Walaka, and gave him the ultimate power of the king. The Quetzal Flames portray him as very powerful, including the Inifinity Gems, which make him never to mess with, and the wings from the Quetzal give him extra power. Personality and abilities Starradium was formerly an evil god, destroying everything that he did not like, following his brother’s orders, and after getting a pet, he changed his attitude from a cunning monster to a gentle angel. When he is happy, he does anything to make even more happy. Unlike his twin brother, he is the God of Light, opposite of Xolotl/Walaka, the God of Darkness and the Underworld. He is dedicated to the Quetzalcoatl, as referred by the Hatress Elisha, but it was revealed that Starradium is the Quetzalcoatl, and not dedicated. Starradium is a kind god, protecting anyone from danger of his own brother and evil. Starradium, in a fight against Walaka, releases his ultimate power as the Quetzal Force against him, feeling sad as he dies, as he still has some love for him left, but for the sake of others, he killed his own twin. Its stated that Starradium will do anything for the vengeance of others and the halt of evil, even killing his own twin brother in the process. Starradium had said that rules are lawful and need to be arranged, and he kindly reads and changes rules. Starradium mentioned that he can possess a person, like his twin brother, and knows what to do and act, and someone mentioned that ”a random god-bird knows everything.” Starradium does not know everything, and claims he knows only most of the multiverse. He can foretell the future, as he mentioned to Starradia that “One day, will come, and if we fail, it will destroy everything we know, including the things we love”, which traumatized both him and Starradia, knowing they were going to have twins. Starradium’s twins like Starradium-a, and was named Starumio, God of Ducks, and Starama, the Goddess of Love. The two both participate in Duck Squad: Out of the Woods as full adults, but Starumio, now with the Power of Both, was deemed more powerful than Starradium, combining both his powers’ and Starradia’s. But still a child, Starradium used his power against his brother, rather than Cipher’s nephew to kill him. At full power, Starradium is indestructible. Starradium is still a kind, loving god but not a good one to mess around, as he raged about, he did not need the Duck Squad for assistance regarding his power, as he can vaporize Walaka’s army instantly and deal with his own brother and can simply destroy him with his full force. But he decided not be too grateful and still called for help from the Duck Squad and his angels and army alliance.